Beautiful Liar
by liveloveavenge13
Summary: Amelia Pond and Rory Williams. The Boy and Girl Who Waited. One waited for their madman in a box. The other waited for their love outside of a box. All those year Amy had been lying to her husband. How could the woman of his dreams be a lie? Find out in Beautiful Liar!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! :D 1) If you've been reading any of my old fanfics, thank you and I'll totally get to finishing them soon! 2) This is a new Doctor Who fanfic that I've chosen to write thanks to my imagination! So I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: This may break your heart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and I am not in anyway affiliated with the show, actors, or BBC.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Get. Out." Amelia grumbled through her teeth. Tears formed in her eyes and her nose became red. She clenched her fists and held her posture straighter than she'd ever done before.

"How the hell am I supposed to trust you anymore?" Rory questioned; his face fell into anger and sadness. He stayed what looked like a whole canyon's gap apart. The woman he loved was a lie. She never existed and even if she did, she wouldn't even love him.

"I said get out of _**my**_ house, Rory Williams," She scolded. Her fingers wrapped around the door knob as she slammed it open. "GET OUT!" Her voice echoed down the block. A waterfall of tears fell to the floor along with the wedding ring.

"Gladly," he spurted out as he stormed out, throwing the wedding band onto the ground. "Why the hell would you lead me on like this? If you were married to him why would you let me marry you?"

She shook her head and said nothing. She whispered, "Don't you dare try coming around me. I don't care what happens to you. I don't want to be apart of the Williams family." She slammed the door and he walked away, both unknowing that the wedding bands landed on top of each other in unity.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just gotten the chance to finish this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Leave reviews and comments! ~Ashley**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or have any affiliation with BBC or Steven Moffat.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Two years. It had been two years (well, in her time at least) since she'd seen the Doctor. It'd only been what felt like two hours since Amelia had seen her husband.

Amy sat in the garden of her house on the chilly January afternoon. Leadworth, as usual, was a ghost town. No life walking around, no adventures to go on. It was all too boring for her. She had no modeling sessions today, so it would just be her, a wide glass of Chardonnay, and her favorite Nicholas Sparks book, Safe Haven.

With the wide headed wine glass in hand, the book in the other, and her Harry Potter style glasses on her nose, she began to read: Love doesn't mean anything if you're not willing to make a commitment, and you have to think not only about what you want, but about what he wants. Not just now, but in the future. The words rushed through her head and burned in her thoughts.

In a matter of a minute, Amy shut her book, took off her glasses, and placed the glass along with the book and glasses on the small table next to her. Immediately she ran upstairs to her and Rory's bedroom and to the closet. She opened the door and sat on the floor in front of it, rummaging through everything on the rug. When she found what she was hiding for years, she carefully opened it, hoping everything was in one piece.

There it was. Every little memory she and her not-so-ex husband had was on the crumpled photos. Along with the photos was a gown. A red, flowing, traditional gown with the neck piece to go with it.

Her eyes began to tear up and a droplet fell down her cheek and onto her hand. Amy lifted a finger to the corner of her eye and whispered to herself, "I'm crying. Why am I doing that?"

A click on the lock echoed through the house. Crap! She thought, he's home early! With trembling hands, Amy put everything back inside the box and the box back into the closet under everything else.

She heard the click of Rory's shoes against the staircase. Her hearts pounded on her chest as she pretended to be looking for something as she raised her hand to her eyes to dry any tears that left them. Just in that moment, her husband walked inside.

"Hello, Amy," Rory chuckled as he bursted through the door. He took off his jacket and put it on a small coat rack in the left side of the room. He turned around to Amy to see her looking at the ground and back up at him.

"Hello, Centurion," Amy replied as she turned towards him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She leaned up on her tip-toes and gave him a small peck on his nose.

Given the sudden kiss, he raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong, very wrong. Amy was being too clingy and he knew it. He knew she was either lying to him, she got a call from someone, or was hiding something. "Amy," he questioned, "are you alright?"

She was crying, alright! There were two shimmering lines of distress stained onto her cheeks. Rory took a step back to check if she was injured. When he saw nothing was wrong he moved in closer to her giving her nervous eyes, "Amy, what's going on?"

Amy closed her eyes and her hands trembled as she brought them up to cover her face. She took his hand into hers and said with a shaky voice, "Whatever happens, understand."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Who's excited for the next Who episode? Anyways, sorry for the short chapter. The next one is coming soon! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or am anyway affiliated with Doctor Who or BBC**

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
Rory raised an eyebrow at his bride and nodded, "Alright then. Tell me." He let go of her quivering hands, watching her every move. He tried to see anything out of the ordinary, but he just couldn't see it!

Amy put her whole grip on the gilded door knob and twisted it slowly, making sure nothing fell out of the wardrobe. When the door opened, she moved all the boxes and shoes to reveal a small brown-orange box. She carefully took out numerous pictures of a tall, brunette, semi-muscular man with green eyes and an average height woman with sandy colored skin, radiant blue eyes, and shoulder length brunette hair picked up into a curly side ponytail. Both were very formally dressed and handed it to him.

He took the photo from her, still watching her every move to see if he could solve any bit of suspicion he had. He flipped through the photos as her eyes became red and watery.

"Friends of mine. From Inverness," She informed as she rubbed her eyes gently, sending the tears down her cheek. "Saw them a few years ago, got a call from the mother saying that he drove her too and from the Winter Formal, but they never came home. Found out he committed DWI and he drove into a pole and ended up killing them both."

Rory quickly flipped through the photos, noticing that every one of them had the two same people, rarely two adults who looked to be her parents, but never Amelia. Never his red headed beloved. "Where are you?" He questioned, placing the memoirs on the dresser. "Every picture here is of them, but never with you."

Amy had a nervous look on her face as she gazed her eyes on the pictures. _What do I say? What do I say?_ She thought. "I was never in the photos. I wasn't very... photogentic, so to speak. I was the photogra-"

He listened to her and couldn't bare it more. "Bloody hell, Amelia! You're a _model_! I friggen' model, for God sakes!" Rory moved in closer to her moving his head down slightly towards her face, "Tell me what's really going on."

"What if there was something you've been hiding from someone since childhood? Someone very close to you and now you're starting to feel guilty."

"Amy. Tell me." He stepped back without any thought


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! It's me again! Sorry I've been taking so long! I've had a lot going on. Chapter 4 should be up soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A gold banded ring with a sapphire gem in the middle wrapped around her right ring finger. Amy twisted her around her finger until she finally got the courage to pop off the gem, revealing a small black button.

"What the hell is that?" Rory questioned as he raised an eyebrow at his ever-so-secretive wife. "Amy, what's going on!"

"Shut. Up!" Amelia gritted thought her teeth as she pressed the button. Suddenly, a gold dusting appeared around her figure as a new face showed on hers. She made a choking noise as a blue glittery light puffed out from her lips; into hers, a bright pink glittery dust.

A blonde woman with bright blue eyes, red lips, and a British accent arose from the dust and smoke. "Hello, Rory," Amy said in a hushed tone. She was extremely nervous.

He toppled backwards into the wall as the new face of his old wife finally cleared up onto her. "Who are you and what did you do with my _wife_?" He insisted with a shaky voice. Rory regained his balance and circled around the woman who took the place of his wife.

"Its me. Amelia Pond. Actually no, don't call me that. Call me Amy. Or Amelianarovino Jespariet Pondiclarey." She flashed a bright smile his way, hoping he wouldn't mind what just happened.

"Rory lost. Rory Williams very, very lost!" He said as he paced around the room with his hands over his face out of stress. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? There's got to be more, obviously! I can see it! You're still lying!" His voice was strong and loud. Rage was taking over him. He'd been lied to by his own wife.

Amy took off the ring on her finger and held it in between her thumb and index finger. "This was my mum's. We lived on Gallifrey an-"

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute! **_Gallifrey_**?" Rory interrupted with a confused and enraged voice. "The same place the Doctor's from?"

"Would you shut up and let me explain!" Amy spat back as she waved her hands in annoyance. "And I had to leave."

"Amy, I seriously don't know what's going on. You're going to need to explain this slowly and thoroughly. There's still more you're not telling me." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine." She picked up the photos and opened her mouth to speak


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, again! Sorry these chapters are so short! I didn't notice! I'm sure they'll get longer. **

**(Yes. This chapter does take place in the Academy. I apologize in advance if it should sound as a regular school.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Gallifrey**

Amy's alarm clock began to ring with a loud, annoying bell. "Five more minutes, Mom," she mumbled into the pillow. She turned her head to turn it off and saw the time _6:30 A.M. _"Oh hell! I'm late!" She exclaimed to herself and she rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a loud thud! "I'm okay," she mumbled on the ground. Quickly, she rushed herself into the shower.

After twenty minutes of preparing herself, Amy grabbed a quick bite to eat before rushing out of her house. She ran her way down the street to the Academy. When she ran, she saw her three best friends, Daniel Brax, a 5'7, brunette, sometimes self-obsessed, handsome sixteen-year-old boy, Aria Pond (there's no relation between the two girls), a red headed, brown eyed, sweet, soft spoken girl, and Theta Sigma. The only one she could really care about. He was a 5'9, brunette, slightly muscular boy. As she ran, she grabbed their hands in her two, "Hi! Yes. Late. We're late. Let's go! Come along!" Her voice was shrilled and squeaking out of excitement.

"Amy! What the hell's going on? It's only 6:15. Calm down," Aria informed with a laugh as she stopped running, stopping the other three from running.

"Did Lilliana...? Did she reset your clock?" Theta as gently and softly with an eyebrow raised and a simple laugh.

Amy's facial expression went from rushing to completely frustrated and annoyed. Her eye looked as if it was about to twitch in spite. "She did. That little Satan spawn," her voice sounded like a low growl.

Lilliana was Amy's nineteen-year-old sister. Amy was never the biggest fan of her sister. Yes, of course, she loved her, but she never liked her. She'd always play tricks on her or make her look like a fool in front of a whole bunch of people. She hated it. Whenever Amy tried to get her back, her plans tended to backfire on her.

"I applaud her. Good job, Lilliana!" Danny joked as he clapped slowly.

She punched his arm lightly and rolled her eyes. The other two cackled at his reaction.

"Ouch!" He whined as he rubbed her arm.

"How didn't you notice? What'd she do? Sneak into your room in the middle of the night while you were sleeping? You don't sleep! Actually, none of us do. Only rarely... Amelia, did you... did you think of something? Isn't that the only time you actually sleep?" Theta asked with concerned eyes. He would never admit it, but he cared for her. More than he should've. But she was his best friend. He had to care for her and vice versa, right?

Aria's eyes casted over to Amy as she gave the other their secret look that only Aria knew; it signaled 'I'll tell you later.'

"What? No. No. I... I didn't think of anything," Amy reassured as she zoned back into the moment. "Sorry. Just sorta... blanked out, I guess."

"Alright, then," He replied with the sure idea that she wasn't okay. What was it? She was just a little pale. Was she sick? What was it?


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again! Who's excited for the fiftieth anniversary? I am! Sorry this chapter took so long to update. I had to get inspiration for the characters from my friends on tumblr and all. But here it is! Chapter 6 Will be up soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Amy's House: Gallifrey**

**_3:15 P.M._**

Amy unlocked the front door, letting herself and Aria into her house. After they were inside, the two went upstairs and into Amy's room. They dropped their shoulder bags onto the floor along with their coats. Aria plopped herself onto the blue beanbag chair, as did Amy on the green one.

Aria kept a heavy stare on a dazed Amy. "Okay, spill it, Ameliana. You've been out of it all day. What's going on?" She questioned, shocking her back to reality with her words.

"Huh?" Amy replied as she let her mind come back into line. "Right. Well... I dunno. I had this weird dream, but it felt really real. Almost as if I could touch everything around me. It definitely wasn't a dream. It was more of a nightmare," she said in a low voice as she turned to the other. "There was this lady... I don't know her name. Her voice was very... scary, almost threatening. She kept repeating this rhyme. It went... it went... I can't remember. It's almost as if she completely erased it from my mind." Her voice was shaky as if she was scared. She believed it was real. She knew it was real.

The thundering and lightning outside of her window made her flinch before Aria could even respond.

"Amy, you're going bonkers. Completely mad. I doubt there's a way to erase things from the minds of people. I think it was just a bad dream. That's all it was. Calm down." She replied, trying to make her friend feel a little less anxious.

"Oh! I remember now!" She said with a giddy smile as she got up and looked in her closet and walked around her room.

When she heard the other start singing, that's when she was getting more and more scared.

_"Tick tock, goes the clock. Now what shall we play?"_ Amy sang nonchalantly as she began to play with her hair as she looked in the mirror. _"Tick Tock, goes the clock. Now summer's gone tock goes the clock. And what then shall we see? Tick tock until the thou shalt marry me. Tick tock goes the clock. And all the years they fly. Tick tock and all too soon. You and I must die. Tick tock goes the clock. We laughed at fate and mourned her. Tick tock goes the clock..."_ Her voice trailed off as she went to think about the next line. "I... I can't remember the rest of it. But that's the majority of it. It's as if someone erased it from my mind."

Aria raised an eyebrow at her, "That's weird... I feel like I've heard that before! The melody sounds familiar."

"See! I thought I heard it too. It's probably an imaginary idea, though. Don't worry about it. C'mon. Mom's cooking and I'm pretty sure it's done.

***pan to Danny and Theta walking back home***

_**3:30 P.M.**_

When the girls left, Danny and Theta walked to their own homes. They didn't talk much. The two of them usually just joked around. But, this time, Danny was sort of serious, still acting like a fool, but still very trusting of his friend.

"Theta," Danny started as he stopped walking and turned to him, "I can trust you. I know I can. There's something I've been meaning to tell you." His voice fell into a more serious tone.

"Dude. I'm sorry. I accept you, but I... I don't feel that way about you," Theta replied as he raised an eyebrow holding his hands out in a defensive manner.

"What? No! No! That's not what I mean. I mean... there's this girl. She's really pretty and sweet and smart..." Danny replied with a trailed and lingering voice. He seemed to be dazing off into his own little world.

"Danny? Danny? Danny!" Theta snapped as he waved his hand in front of the other's face. "Who is she? C'mon! You've got'a tell me now! You're daydreaming about her. Who is it?"

"It's Aria."

"Ari-vfjbgwjebjr?!"

Danny placed his hands swiftly over Theta's mouth. "You idiot! Don't shout it! I don't need people thinking I've gone soft! So hush, you!"

"My lips are sealed. But, if we're talking about this, then I think it's best I tell you who I've been thinking about. For a long time, actually. Since we were little. It's disappointing that our families don't get along. Her father's a highly titled general in the empire and he works with my parents. But, adults can be a bit childish, can't they?" He began to ramble as he snapped back into the conversation they were having. "Right. Yes. Her name is..." Theta leaned forward to Danny's ear and whispered the girl's name.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Danny!"

"Theta!"

"Shut up!"

"Okay!"

"Just keep this conversation between the two of us. Please?"

"Got it."

The two made there way down the block with their bags slung over one shoulder. As the boys came closer to their homes, they waved each other goodbye as one went to the left sidewalk, the other to the right.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi again. This Author's Note is going to be a little... stronger than the other ones. Recently, I received a review (which I'm completely okay with negative reviews) that kind of caught my eye.**

**Well, let's put it this way, yes. Amy did betray Rory. I understand that. But the main point in those few chapters is that not all marriages can be immaculate as they seem. We don't know what goes on behind closed doors in the Pond's house. That's the point. I understand she shouldn't be annoyed with him, but she has her reasons. Reasons that will not be explained in this story most likely.**

**So, I'm sorry if this sounded snappy and bratty, but there's the explanation for the person who sent that review to me.**

**Chapter 7 will be up soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_*the next day* *2 days before Homecoming* *on the phone*_

Danny picked up his cell phone and began a three way call. He clicked two names on his phone and let it ring before he heard the two voices.

"Heyo, you two!" Danny said to the others on the phone as he plopped down onto the seat in his home. He kept bouncing a rubber ball off of the wall and back into his hand

"Hiya, Danny-boy! Whatcha need?" Aria greeted as she closed her book and sat up on her bed. Aria was an avid reader. She was very smart when it came to books.

Amy took her hair out of the damp towel that was wrapped around her hair. It was basically her spa day. She always had one day out of the week to do a little bit of pampering. "Ameliana Pondiclarey speaking. What d'ya need?"

"Y'know, one day, you're going to let your name slip in front of an official, like your father, and you're going to be shunned and possibly killed. You know you can't say your name!" Aria insisted naggingly. She was usually the peaceful warrior. She never really broke rules unless Danny, Amy, or Theta told her to.

"Aria, how long have you known me? You know I've never listened to that "rule" since I was able to speak. It's stupid. A name's a name. We're going to live and die with the name we were given. Why hide it? Why live behind a mask of a fake name?" Amy replied as she continued to do her nails. She was always the rebel type of child. Always taking risks whenever they came to her.

Danny was more like the strong leader of the wolf pack, well, at least he acted like he was. He was very full of himself and overly confident, but when it came to being sympathetic, he was always there for his friends, or anyone who ever needed him.

Danny was on the third line of the phone, basically snickering at the two girls' conversation. "Alright Philosopher and Goody Two Shoes. I didn't call to hear your words of wisdom," He spoke sarcastically. "Theta and I are planning to do a movie night on Friday, since it's the day before the Homecoming. Just us four at my house. All day marathon. Got it?"

"Yes, Sargent Brax," Amy replied sarcastically as she closed her nail polish bottle and placed it on her nightstand next to her bed. "I'll be there."

"You seemed to have this all planned out, then? I'm in," Aria replied, putting her glasses on her desk in front of her.

"Great. Okay. So, we'll see you then. Adios, amigas," Danny replied with a chuckle as he hung up the phone before either of the two could ask questions, or even say goodbye.

Right when he hung up the phone, Danny redialed a number onto his phone.

"Daniel," Theta teased as he answered his phone. "How can I help you?" He was always the meek, silent rebel. He had a vast intelligence of space and the universe. He always wanted to travel, to go and visit the stars. Well, he had to at least try to graduate from the Academy first. ...or steal a TARDIS... that works too.

"First of all, never call me that. Again. I don't need myself getting into trouble because of you, sir. You're the only one, next to Aria, who's name we don't know," Danny said with slight annoyance, but still a humorous tone. "Anyway, the girls and I were planning to do a movie night on Friday, since it's the day before the Homecoming. Just us four. My place. All day marathon. Are you in?" He questioned, but he was basically not giving him any choice whether he could come or not.

"Hm..." He responded a bit quietly. "I'll go. It seems like fun."

"Great. See you then," the other said as if he were rushing to hang up the phone.

"You called Amy and Aria before me and told them I was the one who planned it, didn't you?" Theta questioned with a straight face as he threw darts at a dart board.

"...Eyup..."

"And they said yes, didn't they?"

"Uh huh..."

Theta let out a small sigh. "You're ridiculous."

"Oh yes. I know. That's why we're best friends. My ridiculousness is, hopefully, going to help you graduate, Mr. I'm-Failing-Everything."

"I hate you."

"No you don't"

"Goodbye, Brax."

"Au revoir, Sigma."


End file.
